


計步器

by hate_summer



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hate_summer/pseuds/hate_summer
Kudos: 11





	計步器

1.

贺天和莫关山是一对网路知名的同性情侣，两个人都颜质高不说，一个企业大佬一个炸毛大一生，更是直接满足了喜爱年龄差的人，也因此吸引了众多喜欢他们的粉丝，甚至帮他们创了一个名叫“贺顶红”的超话，里面除了一般民众在路上遇到他们时偷拍的照片外，还有各种令莫关山羞于入目的同人创作，当然贺姓某人是属于看得相当开心的那一边。

2.

「欸欸！毛毛你来看看这个！」

莫关山边走边解着围裙，从厨房走到斜坐在沙发的贺天身后，手肘撑在沙发背上贴近贺天，「你要老子看什么？」

「这个，你看」

「操！这人变态啊！」莫关山羞红着脸把椅背拍得啪啪响喊到，「老子要去叫主持人封锁他！然后再私讯教育他计步器的正确用法！臭傻逼！」

「毛毛不想试试？」

「试你妈逼啊！老子肯定厉害！试个屁！」

贺天挑眉「喔～我们毛毛是很厉害，吸得特别厉害～但体力麻......啧啧啧」

「你什么意思？恩？是说老子体力差不能满足你吗？」莫关山两手扯着贺天的脸皮，嘟着小嘴，皱眉瞪着贺天

贺天心想糟糕，但不是因为小男朋友生气了糟糕，而是糟糕他被看硬了

扒下莫关山的手，贺天起身跪立在沙发上，将人从椅背后面抱到沙发上捞进怀里，边说边左右摇晃

「哪有啊，我们毛毛最棒了~每都让我满足得不要不要的」

莫关山像懒骨头一样整个人陷在贺天的怀里，头后仰在对方的肩窝「你最好是这样想！不过....」莫关山摸摸鼻子，侧头看向低头看着自己的贺天，「咳咳...改...改天试试吧，老子一定强！」

「噗，好～我们毛毛一定强！哈哈哈哈」

3.

「手举起来」

贺天刚走出浴室就被莫关山叫住，举起手的姿势让本就松垮挂在腰上的浴巾又下滑了好几度，隐密在内的墨色阴毛随着耻骨微微地露出头，接着腰上一紧，便听到莫关山满意地点头拍手，低头一看发现是一部黑色的计步器

「你来真的啊哈哈哈哈」

「不然呢？你当老子开玩笑？」莫关山边说边走回床边，抬手就将睡衣睡裤扒拉下来扔在地上，也往自己腰上系了一个红色的计步器，随后便大字形全裸躺在床上

「来！使劲操！老子不会输」

贺天两眼发直的看着莫关山赤裸的胴体，咽一口口水「你认真？」

「真！」

4.

于是贺天便一把扯掉碍事的浴巾，露出微弯且高昂翘起的阴茎，那物不时因受到莫关山裸体所带来的刺激而兴奋的跳动，流着前列腺液的龟头轻点在下腹，碰触到的地方像是被蛞蝓行经过的地方一样，留下一路的黏稠

而莫关山呢，向来就是个比赛死活都要比到底的那种人，此时正不知好歹的张腿勾引贺天，曲起的双腿大开，肿胀发红的囊袋挂在干净白皙的会阴上，淡色的肛门高冷的紧闭着，却被穴口溢出的肠液出卖了此刻身体的主人有多渴望被进入

贺天前俯在莫关山的上身，将头埋在对方的颈窝啃咬，呼出的热气喷洒在莫关山细长的脖颈，毫不留情的啜出一个个艳红的吻痕，一手包覆他柔软的发丝，一手沿着乳头向下抚摸，探入吐着淫糜汁水的肛门口，惹得情动难耐的莫关山双腿夹紧他的腰肢，挺起腰腹不停用茎与贺天的肉棒厮磨，浓黑修剪过的阴毛扎刺在莫关山略显娇嫩的阴茎上，酥麻的搔痒感一波波的侵蚀莫关山的理智

「唔啊！恩啊....哈...」

贺天猛地将莫关山翻身坐骑在自己上身，红紫色的阴茎尚未等人反应过来便猛的深入，激得莫关山瞬间软塌了腰，趴在贺天身上喘息着忍受体内那不断发硬的肉棒，待适应后莫关山红着眼起身瞪着贺天，双手捏上贺天的乳头扭转以示不满，末了还是不满意似的一口咬住贺天削尖地下巴，贺天被恋人这一连串的动作给惹的发笑出声，便拍拍对方的大腿侧

「怕你会累让你先动作」还顺势揉捏一把莫关山浑圆的嫩臀

莫关山轻哼一声，将手抵在贺天胸膛撑起上身，心理给自己大大的打气，深呼吸后便扭了扭腰，缓缓的抬起自己的屁股开始他的骑乘挑战

5.

贺天其实非常喜欢被莫关山骑乘，无关乎舒服，而是因为这个姿势他可以全方面的看见莫关山的情动

看他难耐的垂睫昂首皱眉；微张着嫣红的唇舌；站立的淡粉色乳头；因剧烈呼吸而起伏前挺的腹，还有翘起贴合在耻骨的阴茎，龟头渗出的淫液沾粘在稀疏的珊瑚色阴毛上，牵着银丝泛着情色的橘光

可这姿势唯一遗憾的地方就是看不见莫关山软嫩结实的肉臀，一下一下拍打挤压在自己身上造成的肉浪，想到这里贺天的阴茎忍不住在莫关山体内又更硬了一点，恨不到抓稳他的腰疯狂抽插，但奈何目前的主控权在莫关山身上，小孩上上下下的抽插就像羽毛扫过身体一般，造成了痒，却又不够让人全身难耐，于是贺天双手抚上莫关山的窄腰，用拇指摩娑着对方的皮肤，眼睛下瞟至不停跳动着的数字

「毛毛累了吧？」

「恩...恩啊....不.....哈....」

莫关山不服输地将手向后撑在贺天大腿上起伏，孰料贺天微弯的阴茎勾起的弧度恰好抵在他的前列腺上，敏感点被猝不及防的顶弄，惊得莫关山颤抖着身子「恩~阿」射了出来，精液喷洒在贺天的腹肌上，在余韵中的莫关山软下支撑的双手猛地向后倒去，贺天吓得赶忙起身把人搂回怀中，亲吻他喘着粗气的唇，摸了摸柔软的红色发丝轻声道

「我们不比了，恩？听话」

莫关山搂着贺天的背，将下巴靠在贺天的肩膀上摇了摇头，带着些微的哭腔「呜恩....要比..... .」

贺天真的被气笑了，平常做爱动不动就喊累了不要了，现在扯上输赢居然连做爱都变持久坚持了，看来以后可以多试试用比赛来拐骗他上床！

「那你在最后一次就好了，恩？」

莫关山抽抽鼻子点头答应，慢慢把自己剥离贺天的怀抱，贺天向后靠在床头，看着人重新把手捏在自己的胸肌上，坐稳之后开始新的一轮骑乘

贺天看着爱人明明累了却倔强的红着眼咬唇死撑的样子，无奈的心一横将手握住莫关山的纤腰，高高的将人抬起在重重的放下，帮着人抽插了十来下后，趁莫关山恍惚之际右手悄悄的覆上红色计步器，神不知鬼不觉的施力一掐，将其萤幕掐至短路到无法显示数字的地步，一切做完莫关山也真的累了，哼哼唧唧的被贺天翻身放在床上

贺天怜爱的亲吻着莫关山的泛着红晕的脸庞，吸吮他凸起尚未消退的奶头，将腿架起，在腿根不留情面地啃咬

「恩....不要....不要咬......啊」

贺天架着莫关山的双腿俯身压制上前，双手与莫关山瘫在头部两侧的手十指紧握，双腿大开成Ｖ字，伸出舌头舌尖细舔着莫关山的耳朵，使得莫关山耳边此刻只听得见贺天舔舐自己耳朵的水声和贺天兴奋的喘息

「该我了」

本因待在莫关山身体已久而微软的阴茎再次坚硬起来，大开大合地朝着熟悉的敏感点顶弄，囊袋与臀肉相互撞击的声音逐渐被加大的呻吟声覆盖，情到深处的莫关山总是最为放荡，紧扣的十指用力发白，在贺天的耳边不加掩饰的喘着粗气呻吟哭喊

「恩......贺天...贺天!!阿.....要到了.. ..要到了!哈厄........恩阿！」

「哈...我爱你....爱你.........爱你....」

6 .

两具被汗沁透的肉体相拥在一起喘息，谁也不愿意离开谁，只有肠道里盛装不了的精液悄悄的离开少年瘫软的身体

7.

几天后贺天转发回复了提出这个比赛的贴文，“没有谁输谁赢，两个计步器都被做坏了，谢谢大家（配图一红一黑没有数字的计步器）”

贺天说的是实话，两个计步器确实都坏了一个被他动手做坏了，一个被他用腰做坏了，但他说错了一个地方，这场比赛其实是有输赢的，且比赛内容自始自终都不是比谁体力更好，而是比谁更宠谁。

fin.


End file.
